Learning to Fly: Immortality
by Nudgy Turian
Summary: Movement finally felt by him...


**Learning to Fly: Immortality **  
A "V for Vendetta" short story by Tina Price.

**Preview:** Movement; finally felt by him...

**Disclaimer: **V for Vendetta and all characters therein are the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment Company and DC Comics.

**Author's notes:** The second in a string of short stories that I will refer to as the **"Learning to Fly" series.** These will be upbeat stories centered around V's decision to move forward and take life as it comes.

**Rating:** This story is **rated PG**. As always, constructive criticism and advice are always appreciated!

* * *

**Immortality **

V basked in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking.

He never could predict how it would affect him. Sometimes it invigorated him to the point that he felt that he either had to rise from the bed to do battle with his fat metal friend or remain and repeat his performance until his body, or Evey, had finally had enough. Other times it calmed him almost instantly, allowing him a rare, tranquil respite from his body's usual frenetic kinetic compulsion.

This time he was thankfully calm and blissfully relaxed, his arms thrown around his lover's body and tucked under her arms, his head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers over his head and shoulders, stroking his scarred hide.

He sighed heavily in utter contentment at his current state of being.

"Are you alright?" Evey asked, having heard his sigh.

"Very," he murmured sleepily.

She made a sudden sound, which caused him to lift his head and look at her with concern. "Love?"

In the soft glow of light that streamed in through the open bedroom door, he could see her smile.

She squirmed and managed to get hold of his left hand, then brought it down to her lower abdomen, where she pressed it flat near the ridge of her pubic bone.

...And something moved!

It didn't just move; it rolled and then a smaller part of it pushed outwards.

He sat bolt upright, his hand franticly searching for more movement.

It was his child; his child! And as suddenly as that, she was no longer merely a concept; she was finally very real indeed! He'd seen the recent pictures, but this... this was no two dimensional picture; this was her!

"My God..." he breathed, then gasped as she moved again.

Evey snickered. "I think you really woke her up with all that knocking about a little while ago. She's quite upset with you!"

"Hmmm," he managed to breath. "I wonder; does that mean her disposition is like to mine... or to yours?"

It earned him a playful swat from her.

"Well now; that answers that question, doesn't it?"

She laughed and swatted him harder.

He searched around her lower belly for a time, but could find no further evidence of his child; she had retreated. "I believe she has retired for the night," he breathed, then lay back down next to Evey, stretching himself to his full length and at the same time seeking out her neck.

Her arms encircled him as he nibbled. "What are you thinking?" she somehow managed to ask as she squirmed under his attentions.

"I'm thinking that I want to wake her up again," he mumbled against her ear.

That had her laughing loudly as she pushed him away. "I think not!"

In the next instant he was on her, pinning her gently beneath his weight so that he could kiss her at his leisure. "Actually, I am quite content right now," he whispered when he came up for air. "But no words can adequately describe to you the depths of my emotion at having finally felt the life you carry; the living child we have been blessed with. I..." he had to stop for a moment to take a few deep breaths as his voice broke. "I feel so undeserving of such a gift..."

She prodded him and he rolled onto his side, keeping her in his embrace as he did so.

"You are far more deserving than anyone I know," she countered fiercely. "Myself included. You sacrificed so much of yourself for what you knew was right. You actually did what most of us thought impossible; you remade your world... our world." She stroked his cheek and kissed him. "V, you deserve this gift above all others. This is your immortality, and therefore mine as well and if ever there was a spirit that deserved to live on through their descendants, it's yours!"

He stared at her in amazement at her words. "You truly feel that strongly about me; a man who has killed and sometimes killed innocents as well, in his quest for vengeance?"

"Yes," she replied instantly. "And I know you mourned those innocents, those officers who blindly followed orders from their corrupt commanders, but the point is that you took great pains to avoid harming them and in the end that came down to self defense."

"Evey..." he breathed as she kissed his chin and moved on to his jawline. "You cannot mean this..."

"I do," she murmured. "Every word. You, my love are truly unique; one in a million at least... and I speak not of your mutations, not of those abilities, but of your spirit; of who you are and how you think. I pray that all our children inherit that; that they all can reason and think as you do. I desperately want them to have your spirit."

V felt an actual lump in his throat and the sting of tears trying to be shed. He knew the depth of her love for him; how could he not? But this; to find out how much she admired him... It left him both elated and humbled.

"Well then..." he began and then had to clear his throat. "If our children have my spirit, as you so hope, then I must fervently pray that they also have your compassion; your heart, for those traits must go together in order for there to be a balance. If they can have those two things from us, then I believe that they will have good lives and useful ones at that."

Evey smiled, then stiffened with a gasp. "She's doing somersaults!"

He placed a hand back on her belly and laughed at the activity he felt. "There. You see; she agrees with me," he husked. Then his smile faded as he again realized that this was his child he felt beneath his hand. "In truth, I am all amazement at this... and somewhat envious of you, for you get to feel her all the time, while I must wait to hold her."

Evey snorted. "I'll remember you said that when I need your help getting out of a chair. And when she arrives, I'll be more than glad to let you take over carrying her."

"My love, this poor child will be begging me to put her down," he quipped.

Evey rolled her eyes. "Mark my words, V; the first time she messes her nappy, you'll be handing her back!"

He pretended to be horrified. "Diapers! Egad... I hadn't thought of that. You will, I trust, be in charge of those!"

"Ah, and here it is..." she announced. "We have finally discovered the one thing that codename V is afraid of; baby diapers! Good lord, let's hope that the gangs in this city don't start wearing them!"

"You're being very silly, my dear," he chastised. "I'm not at all afraid of diapers, only of the surprises to be found in the dirty ones."

"Great..."

He laughed and kissed her. "Love, you know very well that I've seen and smelled far worse than this little one can dole out. I do intend to be a 'hands on' father."

"I knew you would be," she said, stroking the sparse hair at the back of his head. "And I cannot wait to see it."

They were silent for a time and then Evey spoke, "I wonder what she'll look like?"

"As do I."

"I hope she looks like you."

"I hope not!" he replied indignantly, but mostly to get a rise out of her.

"...I meant as you once looked, you ninny!" she huffed.

"So did I."

"And what is wrong with that?" She was the one who now feigned indignation.

He laughed, giving himself away. "I guess we'll each just have to hope for the best then, but I would much rather have her looking like her mother; petite and lovely."

"Oh well, I suppose that I can look forward to a boy who favors his father in a year or two..." she sighed.

He kissed her passionately then, stopping only briefly enough to husk out, "Now there is a wish that I will try my best to make come true. After all, you've already made all my wishes a reality."

"V?"

"Mmmm?"

"What is that poking me in the hip?"

"Nothing. Ignore it," he breathed, smiling against her mouth.

"I said in a year or two... not right now," she giggled as he went back on the attack.

"Practice.." he mumbled.

"How about we practice getting some sleep, then?" she giggled back. "Your daughter is tired and so am I."

With a wolfish grin, he rolled onto his back and tucked her in her customary place against his side. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Good night, my little one," he murmured, suddenly sleepy himself.

"Good night... daddy."

In the dark, his grin grew larger.

**FIN! **


End file.
